


After

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war Pearl fantasized about what the time after would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

During the war Pearl fantasized about what the time after would be like. Rose would be smiling and so would Garnet. They would all sit and watch the Earth's sunset together, and dance in the dark by the moonlight. Rose would take her chin in her palm and lift and their lips would touch and then they would sit together in a warm embrace while Rose looked on at the ocean and sighed happily and looked back at her and smiled. 

Rose wasn't smiling, and neither was Garnet. They put on faces for their newest recruit, as Rose lovingly called her, but when they were alone their eyes would droop. Pearl wanted to scream what's wrong with you? We won. Earth is safe. 

She didn't. She felt Rose might burst into tears if she did. 

But disappointment welled up in her and she soon found herself yearning to be alone. She sat on the cliff near the temple at night and looked up at Homeworld's galaxy and missed it. 

Later Garnet appeared from the shadows. 

"What are you doing out here? Rose is looking for you." 

"No she's not," said Pearl, her eyes on the waves. "I bet she's with some human." 

"Not for the past hour," Garnet said, and sat beside her. "You've been awfully quiet lately." 

"I don't have anything to say." 

"You're the only one of us who doesn't seem upset," said Garnet. 

"What is there to be upset about?" Pearl snapped, turning sharply. "We're alive. Earth is safe. Why can't you be happy?" 

She grumbled and looked at the grass. "Well. Rose has no problem being happy as long she's with the humans." 

"She thinks about everyone that died when she sees us. So do I." Garnet took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Don't you?" 

"I saw gems get crushed for speaking too quietly," said Pearl. "Casualties in a war you choose to fight—they're expected."

"You wouldn't say that about Rose," said Garnet. 

"No. I wouldn't." 

"Have you told her how you felt about this?" 

"No," Pearl said. "She would never talk to me again." She sighed. "She hardly talks to me now." 

"What did you think would happen when this was over?" 

"I thought things would go back to normal," she said quietly. 

"What normal?" said Garnet. "You're on a new planet with new life and no diamonds." 

"Well—" Pearl paused, stopping herself. 

"Well?" 

"I…I don't know how to relax without her." Pearl looked to the temple. "And I don't want to. I didn't fight in a war so I could just sit here." 

"I did." 

Pearl eyed Garnet, who had reclined on the grass. 

"How can you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"You risked your life to be here."

"So did you." 

"And you're just _lying_ here." 

"What else would I do?" 

"I—I don't know." 

"And you don't need to and I don't either. I could do anything." 

"And that doesn't make you overwhelmed?" 

"The opposite." 

Pearl sighed. "This wasn't what I thought it would be." 

Garnet was by her side again. "Rose is looking for you." 

"You said that already." 

"I thought you'd be glad to see her." 

Pearl was silent for a time, staring at the balled-up fists in her lap. "I can't even make her happy anymore." 

"That's not your job." 

"Of course it is," Pearl said. 

"We don't have jobs here." 

Pearl sighed.


End file.
